UCW Eternal Glory 1
by Alex The Owl
Summary: UCW's greatest PPV of the year!
1. Chapter 1

**I want to dedicate this chapter to Daniel Bryan who had to take his retreat too soon :,(**

 **YES! YES! YES! 4 life**

"And now, Ultra Cool Wrestling presents..."

Eternal Glory's logo appears

"...Eternal Glory!"

We're at the Rogers Centre in Toronto, Ontario, Canada. Many pyros goes off the stage as the 50 000 fans cheers loudly. The arena was decorated kinda like Wrestlemania X8 but with UCW logos and in light green.

"Welcome to UCW Eternal Glory, ladies and gentlemen! I'm Joey Mickey along with bobby Senior live from the Rogers Centre that hosted Wrestlemania X8 back in 2002!"

"And tonight, we're gonna have the honnour to comment the greatest wrestling PPV of the year, Mickey!"

"Indeed, we have a huge match card for tonight! First of all, Epix Heavyweight Champion TJ Skill will defend his title against "The Headcrusher" Martin Freund in a 60-minutes anything goes Iron Man Match."

"We're also gonna have Triple Xtreme defend their Ultra Team Championship against The Superheroes in a Ultimate X Match and Technical and International Champion Fr0st Sh4dow will defend his two titles againt Jay "The King" Renolds and Brooklyn Wilson."

"And let's not forget that this night will also be hardcore thanks to Hardcore Goddess Champion Vanessa Voorhees defending her championship against Fire Burning in a Hardcore Match and Ultraviolent Champion Mario Sanchez defending his belt against Silverdust and the debuting Mike Kowalski and Sumo Hazayashi in a Monster's Ball Match."

"Our boss, Mr. Alex, will also be in action as he teams up with Wolfgang to take on "The Living Legend" Jack Classic and The Hollywood Heel in a No DQ Tag Team Match."

"There will also be the 20-men Gauntlet Match for the X Cup and Ultra Cool Divas Champion Katarina Love defending her title against Ultra Rumble winner Harlow Beckett."

"Big Red and "The Ultimate Wrestler" Tank McTavish will go one-on-one with both men's streak on the line. And finally, Divas Tag Team Champions Skyler The Elf Owl and Diana Batist will defend their belts in a 4 Corner Tag Team Match against The Knockout Queens, Tiger Girl & Miss Viper and the team of Shinny Gun and Xana Explosion."

"And that match is right now!"

The bell rang

"The following contest is a 4 Corner Tag Team Match for the UCW Divas Tag Team Championship!"

 **(I Walk Alone-Saliva)**

"Introducing first, being accompanied by Diamondust, from DC, Washington, the team of Jessica and Jasmine Batista, THE KNOCKOUT QUEENS!"

The crowd booed as they arrived on the stage and made the pyro gatling thing like their father. they then walked toward the ring.

 **(Kung Fu Fighting-Carl Douglas)**

"The second team, from Shangai, China, MISS VIPER & TIGER GIRL!"

The crowd cheered for them as Tiger Girl showed off her muscles and Viper pretended to crawl like a snake.

 **(Machinegun-Portishead)**

"From Moscow, Russia and Ontario, Canada, XANA EXPLOSION & SHINNY GUN!"

The duo received a mixt reaction from the crowd as they walked to the ring with their false guns.

 **(Christina Grimmie & Mike Tompkins Mashup)**

"And from the Desert of Kuneer, Ga'Hoole and Suki, Ukraine, they are the UCW Divas Tag Team Champions, SKYLER THE ELF OWL & DIANA BATIST!"

The crowd cheered as the duo arrived on stage with Skyler wearing a Ga'Hoolian helmet, showing off her "wings" and Diana dressed as an Egyptian belly dancer and belly dancing. They made their way to the ring where Sky removed her helmet before she and her partner gave their belts to the referee.

This last one showed them to the crowd before giving them away and calling for the bell. Jasmine, Viper, Xana and Skyler all started the match (I never understood why in 4-way tag team matches, there could be only two people at time).

Jasmine attacked Viper as Xana attacked Skyler. They both putted the other in the corner to try and smash them, but they both ran toward the opposite corner and Skyler hit Jasmine with a running Dropkick in the corner while Viper hit a spinning kick to Xana in the corner.

They then both ran back to the opposite corner and Viper hit a Rope-aided Corner Dropkick on Jasmine while Skyler hit a Bronco Buster on Jasmine.

Afterward, both Skyler and Viper looked at each other with smiles as the crowd cheered and started chanting: "Let's go, Skyler/Go, Viper!"

Eventually, the two girls started exchanging kicks until Viper sent a knee strike to Skyler's stomach and pushed her in the ropes, only to be met with a Wheelbarrow Bulldog.

Skyler then ran into the ropes and jumped on Viper with a Springboard Leg Drop followed by the pin.

"1!...KICKOUT!"

Sky waited for Viper to get on her knees before charging and be met by a spinning kick. Viper than ran in the ropes and applied The Snake.

This is the moment Xana surprised her with a spinning clothesline. Jasmine tried to clothesline afterward, but she dodged and caught her with a Neckbreaker.

Viper then managed to tag Tiger Girl in and she entered by clotheslining Xana twice, followed by a Scoop Powerslam.

Skyler, who was on the apron, then tried to jump on her with a Springboard, but Tiger Girl grabbed her on her shoulder and delivered a Powerbomb.

She then noticed Jasmine and caught her with a powerful clothesline before placing her between her legs for a Powerbomb.

However, Xana tagged Shinny in and she grabbed Tiger Girl from behind with a Backstabber. Xana and Shinny then teamed up together to apply a double suplex on her.

Jasmine then tagged Jessica in and she caught the two girls with a clothesline simultaneously followed by a spinebuster to Shinny and a Powerslam to Xana.

She made the thumbs down sign, earning boos from the crowd before getting ready to charge into Shinny with a Spear. As she charged, however, she got met by a Big Boot from her.

Shinny then tried to irish whip Jessica in a corner, but she reversed it and charged into her with a corner clothesline followed by a Walking Side Slam and the pin.

"1!...2!..."

The pin was broken by Diana whom Skyler justly tagged in.

She then proceeded to apply her Hips From Hell to Jessica. Tiger Girl tried to attack her too, but she dodged and replied with her Hips From Hell again. Shinny tried too but got the same result. Diana finished it with a Metal Leg Drop on Shinny, followed by a huge cheer from the crowd.

Suddenly, seeing the referee looking after the down participants, diamondust entered the ring and surprised Diana with her Curb Stomp.

She then saw Skyler in the ring and charged at her, but Sky dropkicked her leg, making her fall on the second rope. She then ran to the opposite ones and hit her Sandstorm on diamondust who rolled outside the ring.

Jesica and Jasmine went to check after her, but were soon attacked by Shinny and Xana. Skyler then jumped on them with a Springboard Crossbody.

As if this wasn't enough, Viper climbed a top turnbuckle and waited for them to get back up before jumping in a Moonsault, knocking all of them down.

There was only Diana and Tiger Girl in the ring and this last one tried to clothesline Diana, only for her to dodge and surprise her with her Metal Slam, followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Diana was surprised as Tiger Girl kicked out of her finisher.

She then got her on her shoulders for another Metal Slam, but Tiger Girl got free, pushed Diana in the ropes and hit her Clash of Justice with the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

The bell rang as the match ended.

"Here are your winners and the new UCW Divas Tag Team Champions, Tiger Girl and Miss Viper!"

The crowd cheered as Viper joined Tiger Girl and the ref brought them their belts. They hugged and showed their title at the crowd.

"Tiger Girl and Miss Viper are the new champs!" Joey said.

"There's no doubt in anyone's mind that they deserve it!" Bobby said.

"Stay with us, ladies and gentlemen, as after this commercial break, it will be the Gauntlet Match for the X Cup."


	2. Chapter 2

Backstage segment

Kenny is backstage with a microphone. "Goodnight everyone, I'm Kenny in the backstage where-"

He was interrupted as Player #1 with a NES themed pant, Player #2 with pants that had joystick drawings and Gaming Clown wearing a white and purple shirt on which there was the Pepsi sign arrived.

"Hello, Kenny!"

"B-But! What are you guys doing here?!"

"Listen, my name is Bobby Gamer!"

"And I am Jimmy Joystick!"

"And I'm Video Man!"

"And together, we are The Arcaders!" Bobby said.

"Welcome to the gaming land!" Jimmy Joystick said before they left Kenny with a curious look.

* * *

Back in the arena

"The following contest is a 20-men Gauntlet Match for the X Cup!"

The camera looked at the X cup that was on a red pole. It was a golden trophy with a red X on it.

The rules are the following:

-Two participants starts in the ring

-Every minute, another participant enters

-You get eliminated by getting thrown over the top rope with both feet touching the floor

-When there is only two remaining, it turns into a simple match

-The first one to pin or submit the other wins the match and the X Cup

 **(Whatever-Our Lady Peace)**

"Entrant #1 Death Rowe!"

The crowd cheered as the Alaskian wrestler made his way to the ring into which he jumped.

 **(Religious Man)**

"And the entrant#2 Nacho Libre!"

The Mexican wrestler clapped in fans' hands on the way and entered the ring before removing his cape which he gave to the ref and looked at Death Rowe. The ref called for the bell and the match started.

Nacho and Rowe started an exchanging of punches before Rowe applied a Belly-to-belly Suplex to him.

As Nacho was resting in a corner, Rowe took him and irish whipped him in the ropes to duck him twice before tossing him outside, but Nacho held on the ropes, avoiding elimination.

Rowe tired to harge into him, but Nacho smashed him in the face and climbed a top turnbuckle to jump on him with a Connon Ball.

Nacho then called for the crowd who cheered him before he tried to eliminate Rowe in a corner. However, the one minute timing ended before he could.

 **(Grim Reaper)**

"Entrant #3 Johnny "The Zombie" Storm!"

Jognny ran into the ring and greeted Nacho with punches. As Rowe, Johnny started exchanging punches between him and Nacho before hitting a Dropkick on both men.

He called for the crowd for started chanting: "Let's go, Zombie!" before grabbing Death Rowe and pushing him with the ropes.

He tried to clothesline him, but Rowe ducked and replied with a Spear. He then grabbed Johnny for a Chokeslam, but he countered it and replied with a Jumping DDT (like Dolph Ziggler).

Nacho Libre then started smashing him and was going for a powerful one, but Johnny dodged, grabbed his throat and applied a Chokeslam as the timer came to an end.

 **(Terrible Gift)**

"Entrant #4 El Samurai Jr."

He's a guy dressed like El Samurai in white and black.

He ran into the ring, where johnny tried to clothesline him, but he dodged and replied with a Jumping Back Kick.

He showed off some martial arts moves before grabbing Nacho Libre's arm and making an Handspring Arm Drag to him.

Johnny tried to attack him again, but Samurai Jr. dodged and replied with a Superkick. He then climbed a second turnbuckle to jump on him with a Moonsault, earning cheers from the crowd.

Rowe suddenly clotheslined the back of his leg, making him fall on his knee and ran into the ropes to hit a Running DDT as the timing came to an end.

 **(Hey Baby-Pitbull)**

"Entrant #5 UCW Jobber's Luck Champion Big Daddy W!"

The huge champ slowly walked into the ring as Rowe tried to attack him, only to get shoved away.

He then went to choke Johnny into a corner followed by a chop to the chest. He then ran to the opposite ropes and charged into him with a corner splash.

He then made the "W" sign, earning a mixt reaction from the crowd. Nacho Libre suddenly came to smash him and ran into the ropes, only to be greeted by a Samoan Drop from the big man. The timer came to an end.

 **(Trinity-009 Sound system)**

"Entrant #6 Bobby Gamer!"

Before Bobby could enter, Big Daddy already tossed Nacho outside the ring, eliminating him.

Bobby then started smashing Big Daddy who, despite the attacks, pushed him in the ropes and applied a Spinning Side Slam.

Johnny then hit a Superkick to the side of his face. As he was down, Death Rowe, who climbed a top turnbuckle, jumped on him with a Swanton bomb.

Meanwhile, El Samurai Jr. tried to spin kick Bobby who dodged and kicked his stomach, making him bent. He then ran in the ropes and jumped on his back like Super Mario.

He then noticed Johnny coming toward him and kicked his stomach before grabbing him in a DDT position and running in the ropes for a Tornado DDT.

He screamed: "Nintendo Rules!" as the countdown ended.

 **(To The Sky-Owl City)**

"Entrant #7 El Bùho!"

He is a Mexican wrestler wearing a snow owl themed mask and pants.

He ran to the apron and jumped on both Rowe and Bobby with a Springboard Crossbody.

He then pointed his finer to the sky before El Samurai Jr. Came to kick him. Bùho suddenly locked him into a Koji Clutch.

Eventually, Johnny came to break the hold and tried to Chokeslam him, but he reversed it and locked him into a Dragon Sleeper.

Once he was tired enough, Bùho got him back up and applied a Brainbuster as the timing came to an end.

 **(Born to win)**

"Entrant #8 Matt Ace!"

He ran to a top turnbuckle and jumped on El Bùho with a Diving Double Knee Drop.

Rowe then tried to hit him, but he countered with a Showstopper immediately followed by a Standing Moonsault and made the peace sign to the crowd.

They started chanting: "This is awesome!"

However, the moment was broken as Big Daddy W clotheslined him and let out a battle cry.

The huge men then looked down at Matt and hit a huge Elbow Drop on him. the countdown ended.

 **(You're gonna pay)**

"Entrant #9 The American Badass!"

He have brown hair, brown facial hair, brown eyes. Wears black pants with black belt, black tank top, red bandanna. Fighting glaves and black boots.

He rode a motorcycle to the ring before entering and glaring at Big Daddy W.

After a momen, the two started exchanging blows until Big Daddy eventually applied a double-handed Chokeslam on him.

As The American Badass rested on a rope, Big Daddy charged at him, only for Badass to dodge and lift him over the top rope and outside the ring, eliminating him.

He smiled before Johnny suddenly attacked him with blows. However, it was useless and Badass grabbed him by the neck before tossing him outside the ring above the top rope, eliminating him.

The countdown ended.

 **(Smooth Criminal-Michael Jackson)**

"Entrant#10 Freddy Escobar!"

The Mexican-American man ran into the ring and surprised The American Badass with a Nut Cracker (which is like Johnny cage's spilt punch from MK), making him hold his balls in pain.

Matt Ace suddenly sent a knee strike to his face, followed by a kick to the stomach, making him bent. He then ran into the ropes for a side kick, but Freddy dodged and replied with a Pele Kick.

El Samurai Jr. then kicked him in the stomach and screamed before running in the ropes, only to be greeted by a Prince's Blade from Freddy.

Freddy smiled and grabbed Samurai Jr. before throwing him into Death Rowe who was resting on the ropes, eliminating both of them. The countdown ended.

 **(Top of the world-Tim McGraw)**

"Entrant #11 Bagwell McBeef!"

He is a Bull Dempsey shaped guy wearing a light blue wrestling attire with logos of restaurants like McDonald, KFC and Pizza Hut.

The big man entered the ring where Freddy looked at him and laughed, not taking him seriously. However, Bagwell headbutted him and followed with some punches before running in the ropes for a big splash.

He then saw Bobby charging into him, only to bump. Not kknowing what to do with him, Bagwell simply grabbed him and tossed him outside the ring, eliminating him.

The American Badass then started brawling with him and there was nothing from there on until the countdown ended.

 **(Adventure of a lifetime-Coldplay)**

"Entrant #12 "The Adventurer" Yellowboy!"

He is a boy with blonde hair dressed like Crash Bandicoot with the blue pants, shoes and glooves.

He ran fastly into the ring where Freddy tried to clothesline him, but he dodged and ran into the ropes to hit him with a jumping shoulder tackle.

The American Badass then grabbed him by the throat for a Chokeslam which the boy reversed into a DDT. He screamed: "Adventure time!" Earning cheers from the crowd.

He then spotted El Bùho and tried to hit him with a Trouble In Paradise which the luchador avoided and climbed on a second turnbuckle before jumping on Yellowboy with an Hurricanrana.

Following this, he setted Yellowboy for a Powerbomb, but he managed to land behind him and ran into the ropes to catch him with a Yellow Cut (Sling Blade).

The countdown came to an end.

 **(Trinity-009 Sound system)**

"Entrant #13 Jimmy Joystick"

The other Arcaders member ran into the ring and caught Yellowboy with a Back Suplex reversed into a Chokeslam.

He then hit Bagwell with a Codebreaker before screaming: "Joystic gamer!" not realizing that The American Badass was behind him.

Once he turned around and saw him, he said: "Aw crap!" before he caught him by the throat and pushed him outside the ring, eliminating him.

The countdown ended eventually.

 **(Into The Ocean-Blue October)**

"Entrant #14 Shark Boy II!"

He is dressed like Shark Boy but in red.

He ran into the ring where American Badass immediately tried to catch him in a Tombstone Piledriver, but he landed behind him and bit his butt, making him run in pain.

Once he was done, he applied him a Neckbreaker. El Bùho then tried to hit him, but he dodged and replied with a Gory Neckbreaker.

Freddy Escobar then turned him around to be met by a Facebuster on his leg. The countdown ended.

 **(Raisonnance)**

"Entrant #15 Shinji Honda!"

The Japanese wrestler ran on the apron and immediately jumped on Yellowboy with a Springboard Spinning Wheel Kick.

Shark Boy II tried to attack him but he greeted him with a Spinning kick.

El Bùho then tried to jump on him from a top turnbuckle, but Shinji hit him with a Roundhouse Kick. The crowd chanted: "This is awesome!"

Shinji then tossed Bùho outside the ring, eliminating him. However, as he turned around, Yellowboy kicked him in the stomach and applied a Sunset Flip Powerbomb.

The countdown ended.

 **(** **He's such a coward that he can laugh)**

"Entrant #16 Lucas Ryan!"

The crazy wrestler ran into the ring and smashed Bagwell a few times before lifting him on his shoulders for a Death Valley Driver.

Shinji tried to kick him, but he blocked his foot and replied with his Blackout. He then made his trademark evil laugh.

Yellowboy suddenly started smashing him multiple times until he was in a corner and took some steps back before charging, only for Lucas to move in time, letting him land on the top turnbuckle.

He then climbed it too and applied his How I learned to stop worrying and f**k you up, making the crowd chant: "Holy shit!"

The countdown ended.

 **(To The Sky-Owl City)**

"Entrant #17 El Penguino!"

He's a Mexican wrestler with a penguin themed mask and pants.

He jumped into the ring by under the second rope and rolled before hitting Freddy with a clothesline.

He then ran into the ropes and caught Lucas with a Wheelbarrow Stunner.

He then noticed Shark Boy II down and ran in the ropes to hit an Handspring Moonsault.

From there, there was only battles until the next countdown.

 **(Inside the fire-Disturbed)**

"Entrant #18 Leonardo!"

He have Black eyes with a sharp but small nose but medium sized mouth, has gaunt bodybuild.

He ran into the ring and grabbed Matt Ace, who was on a top turnbuckle, with a Superplex.

He then spotted Shark Boy II and caught him with a Big Boot followed by mounted punches.

Lucas Ryan then kicked him and tried to apply his Out of your mind, but he dodged and replied with his Ambraige (Snap double underhook/ cradle DDT combination).

The countdown ended.

 **(** **You And Who's Army-Radiohead)**

"Entrant #19 Jack Vinson!"

As soon as he entered the ring, El Penguino charged at him, only to be caught by a Ripper Slam.

Jack then charged at Freddy into a corner with his Ripper Mark. He did the same to Leonardo.

Shinji then tried to Roundhouse kick him, but he dodged and lifted him on his shoulders for his Wasteland. The crowd chanted: "White chappel!" and the countdown ended.

 **(Break-Three Day Grace)**

"Entrant #20 Chris Blake!"

He is a Caucasian with blond hair, red eyes and a devil tattoo on his right shoulder.

As soon as he entered the ring, he lifted Bagwell who was resting against the ropes above the top one and outside the ring, eliminating him.

Jack then turned him around and got surprised by a RKO. Shark Boy II tried to hit him but got the same fate.

He then grabbed the two men simultanesouly and tossed both of them outside the ring, eliminating them.

He then spotted Leonardo and lifted him on his shoulders before throwing him outside the ring with a Broken Barrier (Additude adjustment).

He then turned around to meet The american Badass' glare. they both glared a each other for a moment before Shinji tried to attack Chris who dodged and received a slap on the face from Badass.

Chris then applied him his Brother Andrew (Sister Abigail) and tossed him outside the ring for a fifth elimination.

He and Badass then started exchanging blows and struggled on the ropes for elimination. Suddenly, El Peguino came and lifted them above the top rope and outside the ring, eliminating both of them.

He was happy as Badass and Chris were shocked and looked at him. el Penguino stopped cheering as he realized what they were gonna do.

They came back into the ring and El Penguino jumped outside the ring from the top rope, eliminating himself, and ran toward the backstage with Chris and The American Badass following him.

There was only Matt Ace, Freddy Escobar, Yellowboy and Lucas Ryan remaining in the match.

Lucas grabbed Yelloboy and wanted to toss him outside, but he reversed it, sending Lucas on the apron.

He then tried to kick him, but he grabbed his foot. However, Yellowboy reversed it into a Mule Kick and made him fall outside.

His victory was cut short however as Freddy grabbed him from behind and tossed him outside, eliminating him.

There was now only Freddy and Matt Ace, making it a normal match from now on.

Freddy smirked and charged at Matt who countered with a knee strike to his face. He then climbed a top turnbuckle and jumped for his Air Ace.

However, Freddy avoided it and caught him with a roll-up.

"1!...2!..."

Matt somehow managed to reverse it.

"1!...2!...3!"

The bell rang. "Here is your winner, MATT ACE!"

The crowd cheered as Freddy was shocked and Matt happy.

The ref brought the X Cup to Matt who happily took it before celebrating with his fans.

"Matt Ace won the X Cup, ladies and gentlemen!" Joey said.

"Poor Freddy; he was so close." Bobby said.

"Better luck next time. Anyway, stay with us as Tank McTavish and Big Red will both defend their streak against each other after this commercla break..."


	3. Chapter 3

The bell rang three times

"The following contest is a Streak vs Streak Match scheduled for one fall!"

 **(Code Red-Jay Rock)**

"Introducing first, from Minneapolis, Minnesota, BIG RED!"

The muscled man received boos from the crowd as he made his way to the ring. Once inside, he removed his white t-shirt and red hat before showing his muscles and waiting for his opponent.

 **(Electric Romeo-Immediate Music)**

"And his opponent, from Rosemont, Illinois, "The Ultimate Wrestler" TANK MCTAVISH!"

The crowd cheered as pyros exploded and Tank arrived on stage with 12-0 on the titantron. He made his way to the ring into which he entered and showed his muscles with a battle cry, earning cheers from the crowd, before glaring at Big Red.

The ref called for the bell, starting the match. The two men came face-to-face and started exchanging insults.

Big Red then pushed Tank's face. He replied with a kick to the gut and ran in the ropes for a shoulder tackl, but Red didn't moved.

Tank tried once more, but he still didn't moved. He went for a third attempt, but Red knocked him down with a clothesline. However, Tank got back up as if nothing happened and glard at him.

Red laughed at Tank who suddenly stroke him with three uppercuts, pushing him in a corner. He then irish whipped him to the opposite corner and caught him with a Back Body Drop as he came back.

Red then rolled outside the ring to catch his breath. However, Tank followed him and smashed him in the back before throwing him in a corner of the security barricade.

Tank then took some distance before going for a Spear which Red avoided, letting him destroy the barricade as he crashed into it.

The crowd chanted: "Holy shit!"

Big Red then grabbed Tank and threw him head first into the steel pose, busting him open. He then brought him back in the ring as the ref was at 7 and went for the pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

Red smiled and got Tank back up before pushing him in a corner and charging with a Lariat. He then followed with a combination of three Scoop Slams followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Red was surprised and waited for Tank to get back up before going for his Red Bottom. However, Tank blocked him and kicked his guts before lifting him in a suplex turned into a Neckbreaker.

He then pushed him in a corner and irish whipped him, but he reversed it. However, Tank jumped on the second turnbuckle and back into a back elbow smash, knocking Red down and pinned him.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

Tank then went in a corner and got ready for his Spear. As he charged, however, Red kicked him in the face and lifted him on his shoulders in a Torture Rack.

Despite the pain, Tank managed to break free and replied with a Superkick straight to Red's face, stunning him. He then lifted him on his shoulders for a Running Powerslam and the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Tank setted again for the Spear and charged, but Red blocked him with his arms and managed to apply his Red Bottom for the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Red was surprised and went for s second Red Bottom, but Tank blocked him and lifted him on his shoulders to apply his F10 and the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Tank was surprised that Big Red kicked out of his finisher. It was the first time it happened.

He then grabbed him and lifted him to sit on a top turnbuckle before climbing himself. However, Red suddenly caught him with a Red Bottom from there. He followed with the pin.

"1!...2!...Thre-"

The ref stopped the count as Tank managed to put a foot on the rope. Red got angry and threatened the ref.

He grabbed Tank and was going for a third Red Bottom, but Tank broke it and suddenly caught Big Red with his own Red Bottom.

He then looked in anger with blood flowing on his face before waiting for Red to get back up and charging into him with a Spear.

Finally, he lifted him and applied another F10 before going for the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

The bell rang as the match ended.

"Here's your winner and still undefeated, TANK MCTAVISH!"

He weakly got back up as the ref lifted his hand and the crowd cheered. He then pointed to the titantron which showed 13-0.

"Tank won! Tank is still undefeated!" Joey said.

"It's not the case for Big Red now." Bobby said.

"Stay with us, ladies and gentlemen, as Vanessa Voorhees will defend the UCW Hardcore Goddess Championship against FB in a Hardcore Match after this commercial break..."


	4. Chapter 4

The bell rang three times

"The following contest is a Hardcore Match scheduled for one fall and is for the UCW Hardcore Goddess Championship!"

 **(We R who we R-Kesha)**

"Introducing first, the challenger, being accompanied by Swillow, from Los Angeles, California, FIRE BURNING!"

The crowd gave a mixt reaction as the flamming girl arrived on stage and made the peace sign and walked toward the ring. Both her and Swillow entered the ring and waited for the champ to come out.

 **(Dead Living Girl-Rob Zombies)**

"And from Crystal Lake, she is the UCW Hardcore Goddess Champion, VANESSA VOORHEES!"

She arrived on stage with the bel and, a Jason Voorhees mask. The crowd cheered for her. As she arrived in the ring, she removed her mask to give a deadly glare to the two girls before giving her belt and mask to the ref who called for the bell, starting the match as Swillow walked out of the ring.

The two girls started brawling each other around the ring until Vanessa irish whipped FB in a corner and ran in the ropes before catching her from behind with a Bulldog and the pin.

"1! KICKOUT!"

Vanessa then grabbed FB's top from behind and removed it, leaving her in her dark bra, and threw it into the crowd (to a guy).

As she was surprised, Vanessa grabbed her and placed her backward in a corner before taking some distance and hitting a running knee to her face, making her fall down afterward.

The crowd started chanting: "Nessa, Nessa, let's go, Nessa!"

She waited for FB to get back up before charging and getting greeted with a Big Boot. She followed with a clothesline that knocked her down.

FB then called for Swillow who gave her a metal plate from under the ring. She took it and smashed Vanessa's head three times before she fallen.

Afterward, she applied a suplex to Vanessa, followed by the pin.

"1!..2! KICKOUT!"

Swillow then searched under the ring and gave weapons; two steel chairs, a kendo stick, a trash can, a metal bat and a barbwired wooden bat.

FB smiled and took the kendo stick before slapping Vanessa with it many time (luckily she had her camisole), making her trash around in pain.

Once she had enough, she climbed a top turnbuckle, but Vanessa grabbed the trash can and smashed FB with it. She then climbed herself up and applied a Superplex (they didn't landed on any weapons).

Vanessa then managed to grab the barbwired bat and got ready to strike FB with it. However, Swillow entered and grabbed the bat which she fought to get.

In the end, Vanessa smashed her in the stomach with it and followed with a Twist of Fate. As she turned around, FB smashed her stomach with the metal bat and followed with another smash to the back, making her trash in pain.

She ended with a DDT on the silver plate and followed with the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

FB got angry and made Vanessa sit into a corner before taking the barbwired bat and climbing the top turnbuckle to the side. She then jumped and hit a Coast to Coast on Vanessa with the barbwired bat, hurting herself a bit in the process.

After recovering, she took the barwired bat again and was about to attack, but Vanessa suddenly charged in her with a Spear. She then grabbed FB by the throat and managed to apply a Chokeslam on a the trash can, squashing it completely.

She then walked to the ring's corner and took a small bag from there. She smirked and opened it, revealing tacks which she spread on the floor.

She then turned around to be met with a smash in the stomach from the barwired bat by Swillow. This last one then ran in the ropes and hit her Swillap on Vanessa.

She then helped FB up before the two girls applied a Double Chokeslam to Vanessa straight in the tacks. The crowd chanted: "Holy shit!"

FB didn't want for the pin however and instead went outside the ring to catch a table which she brough into the ring while Swillow took a bootle of gasoline and a lighter.

They then place the wooden table before applying the gasoline and using the lighter to put fire on it.

Suddenly, the lights turned dark and red mist appeared on stage. Everybody looked as someone dressed as Jason Voorhees came out. Swillow and FB were looking at it in confusion.

Suddenly, Vanessa smashed Swillow from behind between the legs, making her fall in pain. FB was surprised and tried to attack her only to get caught by the throat for another Chokeslam in the tacks (her back was exposed, ouch!).

Vanessa then looked at the fire table before grabbing FB by the throat again and chokeslamming her through it, earning huge "HOLY SHIT!" from the crowd.

She didn't stopped there and lifted FB for a Tombstone Piledriver before finally going for the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

The bell rang as the match ended. "Here's your winner and still UCW Hardcore Goddess Champion, VANESSA VOORHEES!"

The ref brought her the belt as the Jason Voorhees person removed it's mask to reveal it was Genevieve Wood.

Vanessa smiled at her from where she was as she started celebrating with her fans.

"Vanessa's still the champ!" Joey said.

"That's no fair; Vivi gave her an hand!" Bobby said.

"And? Swillow helped FB throughout the whole match!"

"Anyway, after this commercial break, we'll have Fr0st Sh4dow defend both the International and Technical Championship in a Triple Threat against Jay Renolds and Brooklyn Wilson..."


	5. Chapter 5

The bell rang three times

"The following contest is a Triple Threat Match for the International and Technical Championship with the first fall counting for the International and the second for the Technical!"

 **(Centuries-Fall out boy)**

"Introducing first, the challenger, from Manchester, England, BROOKLYN WILSON!"

Brooklyn arrived dressed as an English king and got cheered by the crowd. He slowly walked toward the ring and entered before his valet removed his cape and left.

 **(Hail to the king-Avenged Sevenfold)**

Men dressed as mediaval soldiers arrived and made two lines with their swords held. Jay Renolds arrived dressed as a king and as he walked, the soldiers lowered their swords.

"The other challenger, from Miami, Florida, JAY "THE KING" RENOLDS!"

The crowd cheered loudly for him as he entered the ring and removed his king helmet and attire before giving it to the ref.

 **(Light them up-Fall out boy)**

"And the champion, from San Diego, California, he is the UCW Technical and International Champion, FR0ST SH4DOW!"

The champ got cheered as he made a CM Punk-like entrance and entered the ring where he showed his two belts before giving them to the ref and looking at his opponents. The ref called for the bell, starting the match.

Jay and Brooklyn looked at each other with smiles before attacking Fr0st with punches and applying a double suplex afterward.

The two men then looked at each other with smiles before starting exchanging blows. Eventually, Brooklyn got the upper hand and was about to deliver a powerful smash which Jay dodged and replied with a Backstabber to his back, making him roll outside.

He then grabbed Fr0st and pushed him with the ropes before bending and getting a kick to the face. He then charged again, but Jay caught him with a Sitting Spinebuster, followed by Triple H's move. The crowd chanted: "All hail the king!" He went for the pin.

"1!...KICKOUT!"

Jay waited for him to get back up before running in the ropes only to be greeted by a Superman Punch from Fr0st, stunning him. He then ran in the ropes and knocked him down with a powerful clothesline.

Fr0st was then about to apply him a suplex, but as he lifted him, he landed back on his legs and applied his Three Amigos. Before he could go for the pin, however, Brooklyn came to grab him, throw him outside the ring and go for the pin himself.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

He waited for him to get on his knee before charging and hitting the side of his face with a Knee Strike. He then placed him between his legs and applied a Double Underhook Powerbomb with the pin.

"1!..2!...KICKOUT!"

Brooklyn then lifted him into a Torture Rack. Before Fr0st could give up, however, Jay came back into the ring and kicked Brooklyn in the stomach before grabbing him and tossing him shoulder first into the ring pose.

Jay then lifted him on the top turnbuckle before climbing himself and going for a Superplex, but Brooklyn resisted. Fr0st suddenly came and grabbed Jay in a Powerbomb simultaneously with his Superplex, knocking all three men down.

Once Jay got back up, he tried to clothesline Fr0st, but he dodged and lifted him on his shoulders for a GTS. Before he could go for the pin, however, Brooklyn tossed him outside and locked Jay in a Chickenwing Crossface. After a moment, Jay had no choice but to tap out.

"The winner of the first fall and new UCW International Champion, Brooklyn Wilson!"

This last one was happy to be the new champ. However, Fr0st got back in the ring and placed Brooklyn in the ropes for a Spike DDT, followed by the pin.

"1!..2!...KICKOUT!"

He got angry at the ref and noticed that Jay was back up. He lifted him on his shoulders for another GTS, but Jay countered and managed to make him lay down and apply his King's Key submission hold.

Suddenly, The Outcasts members came and dragged both Jay and Brooklyn outside the ring, beginning a brawl. Fr0st happily watched them inside the ring.

Suddenly, James Stark jumped from the crowd, inside the ring and gave his Feast or Fired briefcase to the ref. He immediately added him into the match, but nobody noticed it.

James then hit his Nightmare Elbow behind Fr0st's head and followed with the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

The bell rang as the match ended and everybody looked in surprise at the ring to realize what happened.

"Here's your winner and new UCW Technical Champion, James Stark!"

This last one quickly ran to take his belt and left by the crowd. Brooklyn also went to search his belt as Fr0st was looking in shock from the ring.

"James Stark cashed his Feast or Fired briefcase and stole the victory! I didn't saw it coming!" Bobby said.

"Poor Fr0st; he lost not one but TWO title tonight." Joey said.

"He'll be okay; we have a Ultra Cool Divas Championship match between champion Katarina Love and Ultra Rumble winner Harlow Beckett coming next."


	6. Chapter 6

The bell rang three times

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and is for the UCW Ultra Cool Diva Championship!"

 **(Amazing-CFO$)**

"Introducing first, being accompanied by The Royals, from Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, she is the Ultra Cool Diva Champion, KATARINA LOVE!"

She arrived on the stage with Shamera and Nevah under a mix reaction from the crowd. She made her way into the ring and gave her glasses and belt to the ref while her mates were waiting outside and waited for her opponent to come out.

 **(Nightmare-Avenged Sevenfold)**

"And the challenger, from parts unknown, she is the 2016 Divas Ultra Rumble Match winner, HARLOW BECKETT!"

The crowd cheered in the dark as she arrived dressed like a reaper. She slowly walked toward the ring before turning the lights on and entering. There, she removed her reaper dress to reveal white eyes which soon turned back to normal. The ref showed the belt before calling for the match to begin.

They both walked around until Harlow tried to grab Katarina, but she stepped back into the ropes, forcing the ref to push her back. As Harlow was going to attack again, Katarina caught her with a clothesline, knocking her down.

She then started punching her face down before screaming at her. Suddenly, Harlow grabbed her by the throat with a deadly glare before getting up.

However, she broke free with a kick to the guts. She then ran in the ropes and got knocked down by a Big Boot.

Harlow then irish whipped her in a corner and followed with a corner clothesline. She made the same move again in the opposite corner followed by a Walking Side Slam and the pin.

"1!..2! KICKOUT!"

Harlow was then about to charge with a leg kick in the corner, but Katarina moved out and let her leg fall on the top turnbuckle. As she freed her leg, Katarina caught her with an Explorer Suplex followed by the pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

She brought Harlow into a corner where she applied a Russian Leg Drop, stunning Harlow, and ran in the ropes for a Crucifix Headscissor followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Katarina putted Harlow into a corner and climbed on her for a punch combination. Suddenly, Harlow grabbed her on her shoulders and went for a Last Ride. However, Katarina managed to land behind her and applied a Neckbreaker.

She then got Harlow back up and irish whipped her in the ropes before bending down and getting caught with a Running DDT.

Harlow then lifted her on her shoulder and applied a Snake Eyes in the corner before running the ropes and knocking her outside the ring with a clothesline.

As The Royals came to check on her, Harlow ran in the ropes and jumped on them with a Over the top rope Suicide Dive, knocking all of them down.

She then brought Katarina back in, but as she was about to enter, Nevah Mari grabbed her leg, preventing her from completely entering the ring.

Katarina took the opportunity to catch Harlow with her Katsualty and the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Katarina was surprised. As Harlow was on her knees, Katarina wanted to slap her, but she grabbed her arm with a deadly glare.

She then twisted it and climbed a top turnbuckle to apply an Old School. She then setted for her Chokeslam with her arm in the air.

However, Nevah Marie distracted the referee as Shamera ran in the ring and tried to clothesline Harlow. However, she dodged and kicked her in the guts before applying her Reaper's Scythe.

Her then went to Nevah and grabbed her by the throat before Chokeslamming her on the apron.

Suddenly, as she turned around, Katarina lifted her on her shoulders and applied her Love Bite. She didn't went for the pin immediately and showed off at the crowd with a smile instead.

Suddenly, Harlow sat up like The Undertaker, shocking Katarina. She then grabbed her arm and locked her into a Hell's Gate. After around 15 seconds, Katarina had no choice but to tap out.

"Here's your winner and new UCW Ultra Cool Diva Champion, HARLOW BECKETT!"

This last one got back up under the crowd's cheering as the ref brought her the belt. The lights turned blue as she posed like The Undertaker.

"Harlow's the new champ despite The Royals' dirty shots, ladies and gentlemen!" Joey said.

"Katarina's months reign ended at her hands!"

"And stay with us as, after this commercial break, Ultraviolent Champion Mario Sanchez will defend his title in a Monster's Ball Match against Mike Kowalski, Silverdust and Sumo Hazayashi!"


	7. Chapter 7

"The following contest is a Monster's Ball Match for the UCW Ultraviolent Championship!"

 **(Ties that bind-Alter Bridge)**

"Introducing first, from the Land of the Rising Sun, SUMO HAZAYASHI!"

He is a Japanese sumo-shaped guys with dark hair tied in a ponytail and with white trousers.

He slowly made his way inside the ring as the crowd cheered for him.

 **(War-Sick Puppies)**

"And his opponent, from Baton Rouge, Louisiana, "The Hardcore Killer" MIKE KOWALSKI!"

He is a caucasian guy with a dress similar to Pentagon Jr.

He came to the ring under the cheers with a barbwired baseball bat like Mick Foley's.

 **(Gold-lust)**

"From Paris, France, SILVERDUST!"

He made his way to the ring with a small nail hammer.

 **(Not afraid-Eminem)**

"From Boston, Massachusetts, he is the Ultraviolent Champion, MARIO SANCHEZ!"

He came with a Bruins of Boston shirt and a chain. Once into the ring, he removed his shirt which he threw in the crowd and putted his chain in a steel pose before giving his title belt to the ref who showed it and called for the bell, starting the match.

Everybody immediately jumped on Sumo as he was the bigger. However, he managed to push them back and clotheslined them one-by-one.

He then irish whipped Silverdust with the ropes and applied a Back Body Drop. He followed with a Body Slam to Mario Sanchez.

Suddenly, as he turned around, Kowalski smashed his head with a STOP panel. He smashed him three more times before climbed a corner and jumping to smash Sumo's head with the panel again, making him fall on his back.

He then set him up for a Piledriver, but he reversed it. Silverdust took the opportunity to hit him with a kendo stick, making him roll outside the ring to rest.

Mario then attacked him from behind and tried to irish whipped him in the ropes, but Silverdust reversed it and caught him with a Scoop Powerslam. He then got him back up and applied a Lifting Reverse DDT.

Suddenly, Kowalski smashed him in the stomach with his barbwired bat. As he lay on his stomach, Kowalski locked him in a Camel Clutch with the bat forcing on his forehead, making him bleed.

Once he stopped, he turned his attention to Mario and tried to smash him with the bat, but he dodged, got under his arm and lifted him to make his groin land on the top rope.

He grabbed this last one and swung it up and down, hurting Kowalski's parts until he fallen outside the ring.

Mario followed him and tossed him into a corner of the security barricade. He then spotted a few steel chairs and took one. He asked a fan nearby to hold it on Kowalski's face while he took another steel chair.

He smashed it against the one on Kowalski's head and exchanged a high-five with the fan. Another one handed him a beer cup which he took and drunk some before throwing to rest in Kowalski's face.

The crowd started chanting: "Mario Sanchez!"

Suddenly, Silverdust clotheslined him from behind. He then grabbed him by the legs and slingshoted him into a steel pose, busting him open.

He then searched under the ring to take a barbwired table and placed it between the security barricade and the apron.

Sumo suddenly grabbed him and threw him into the steel steps. He grabbed him again afterward and threw him into the fans who were pretty happy.

Meanwhile, Kowalski searched under the ring and took a pile of light tubes wrapped together by some tape. He went back into the ring followed by Sumo.

This last one was about to attack, but Kowalski kicked him in the nuts, making him all on his knees, and unwrapped the light tubes which he smashed one-by-one on Sumo's skull.

He then climbed a top turnbuckle, ready for an aerial move. However, Mario suddenly pushed him, making him crash on the barbwired table that was between the ring and the barricade.

The crowd started chanting: "Holy shit!"

Mario looked at him for a moment before entering the ring where Sumo greeted him with a Superkick, knocking him down. He then took Mario's own chain from the pole and smashed his forehead with it.

However, Mario didn't reacted and told him to smash again. He smashed him again and Mario said that he wanted more. He smashed again and Mario smashed his own head with his fist as blood was flowing all over him, making the crowd going wild.

As Sumo was going for another shot, Mario blocked him and kicked his guts to grab his chain and smashing his stomach with it.

He then went behind him and choked him with his chain for a moment before getting under his arm and applying his Great Fall. He didn't went for the pin however and instead locked him into a Texas Cloverleaf.

Meanwhile, outside the ring, Kowalski took a case of beer bottles. He took one which he opened and drunk a little before re-entering the ring. There, he smashed the bottle straight on Mario's forehead, making him let go of his submission hold and practically knocking him out.

He then positioned him between his legs and applied a Texas Piledriver as the crowd was chanting: "This is hardcore!"

Suddenly, Silverdust came back into the ring with his nail hammer and smashed Kowalski's forehead with it, stunning him. He followed with his Cutter and the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here's your winner and new UCW Ultraviolent Champion, Silverdust!"

The ref brought him the belt which he lifted in one hand while holding his nail hammer with his other one.

The crowd gave a mix reaction as he left...

 **So guys? Was ultraviolent enough for ya?**


	8. Chapter 8

"The following contest is a Tag Team Ultimate X Match and is for the UCW Ultra Team Championship!"

 **(Hero-Nickleback)**

"Introducing first, the challengers, from Super City, they are the holders of the Tag Team Title Shot Feast or Fired briefcase, Little Tornado, Josey, THE SUPERHEROES!"

The heroic tag team arrived under the cheers and made their way to the ring with Little Tornado holding the briefcase. They then made an super hero pose while looking at the Ultra Tag belts handed above the ring.

 **(Whatcha say?-Jason Derulo)**

"And their opponent, being accompanied by Iris Black, they are the Ultra Team Champions, Jess Nitro, Max Omega, TRIPLE XTREME!"

They arrived under the cheers and went into the ring where they glared at The Superheroes. The ref called for the bell after taking the Feast or Fired briefcase and the match started.

The two team shook hands before brawling with each other. As Tornado was smashing Jess into a corner, Josey grabbed Max into a Belly-to-belly suplex.

He then went to help Tornado throwing Jess outside the ring before he went to make an heroic pose in the ropes, making the crowd cheer.

However, Max took benefit of this distraction to hit a missile dropkick behind Josey's head, knocking him down.

Tornado tried to attack Max, but got caught with a Side Effect followed by a Frog Splash from Jess who climbed a top turnbuckle earlier.

They then switched their attention to Josey and irish whipped him together in the ropes before htting a Double Flapjack with him landing on the rope.

The two then applied a Side Slam/Leg Drop combinaison on Tornado before showing off and receiving acclaim from the crowd.

As they started beating the two heroes, these last ones suddenly grabbed them by the throat and applied a Chokeslam, Max for Josey and Jess for Tornado.

Josey then applied a Military Press to Jess on Max and Tornado followed with his Tornado Elbow on them. they both rolled outside the ring and Iris went to check on them.

Josey took the opportunity to take Tornado in a Powerbomb position and throwing him outside on the trio, knocking all of them down.

He saw the opportunity and climbed the pillar and on the rope toward the belt. By the time Little Tornado came back into the ring, Josey unhooked the two belts and came down with them.

"Here are your winners and new UCW Ultra Team Champions, THE SUPERHEROES!"

Josey gave one of the belts to his partner before they made heroic poses under the crowd's cheering.

"The Superheroes are the new champs!" Bobby said.

"They did it fast! I think it was the fastest match yet." Joey said.

"Don't worry; I'm sure the No DQ Match between the boss, Wolfgang, Jack Classic and Hollywood Hell will be longer. And that match is next!"


	9. Chapter 9

"The following contest is a No DQ Tag Team Match scheduled for one fall!"

 **(Disciple-Slayer)**

"Introducing first, from Montréal, Québec, Canada and Minneapolis, Minnesota, the team of UCW principal owner, MR. ALEX! And representing The Weaponry, "The Psychotic Animal" "The Legend Killer" WOLFGANG!"

The crowd gave a mix reaction as they both arrived on stageThey walked into the ring where Mr. Alex lifted his fist while Wolfgang made the heavy metal sign.

 **(Superstar-Saliva)**

"And introducing the other's team member, from Hollywood, California, UCW Legend, THE HOLLYWOOD HEEL!"

The crowd went wild for him as he arrived on stage, ready to wrestle.

 **(Final countdown-Europe)**

"And his partner, from Venice Beach, California, UCW Legend, "The Living Legend" JACK CLASSIC!"

The crowd went wild as he arrived on the stage and tore his CLASSICMANIA shirt apart.

The two partners nodded to each other before running into the ring as Mr. Alex left, being too afraid of them, leaving Wolfgang all by himself. He tried to smash Heel, but he dodged and received a punch from Jack instead.

Heel and Jack exchanged turns smashing him in the face until Jack body slammed him. He then started showing off as Hell got ready to hit his Rock Bottom on Wolfgang.

However, Mr. Alex suddenly came back in the ring and smashed Hell between the legs from behind before pushing him into Jack who justly turned around, making him bump.

Afterward, Wolfgang caught him with a Flapjack. Both he and Mr. Alex punched and kicked him down before irish whipping him in the ropes, allowing Wolfgang to hit a T-bone Suplex followed by the pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

Wolfgang then tried to irish whip The Hollywood Heel again, but reversed it and kicked him in the guts followed by a DDT.

As Mr. Alex left the ring again, The Hollywood heel placed Wolfgang in a corner and punched him many times before going for his People's Punch. However, Wolfgang kicked him in the face before, climbed the corner and jumped on him with a Diving DDT.

Wolfgang then spotted Jack Classic back into the ring and wanted to punch him, only to be blocked as the legend punched him back in the ropes and irish whipped him for a Back Body Drop, followed by cheers from the crowd.

He then lifted him into a Military Press followed by the pin.

"1!..2! KICKOUT!"

Jack then tell Hollywood Heel to take care of Wolfgang as he went after Mr. Alex outside the ring. However, he wasn't anywhere to be found. Hell set Wolfgang for his Rock Bottom, but he reversed it into an Armbar.

Seeing it, Jack ran back into the ring to break the hold with some kicks. Suddenly, Mr. Alex came back from under the ring with a steel pipe and got back in the ring to surprise Jack with a smash to the face with the weapon, busting him open.

Mr. Alex was then about to smash The Hollywood Heel with it too, but he surprised him with a Spinebuster. He followed with locking him into a Sharpshooter, making him struggle in pain.

Wolgang then ran in the ropes and charged in him with a Spear. He then looked at Jack and climbed a top turnbuckle to jump on him with a Frog Splash, followed by a Triangle Choke.

However, Jack somehow managed to break free. As Wolfgang was holding him, Jack suddenly kicked him in the guts and followed with his Classic Driver (Piledriver) followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Jack removed the bandana on his head and threw it at the crowd before looking at a scared Mr. Alex. This last one tried to crawl out of the ring, but The Hollywood Heel grabbed his foot and brought him back in.

As he was begging them, Jack held him and applied a powerful punch (like Hulk Hogan) which stunned him and The Hollywood Heel followed with his People Smash, knocking him down. Jack then unhooked his belt from his waist and started smashing Mr. Alex with it, making him squirm in pain.

Suddenly, The Jackals, consisting of Kyle Stevens and Brutus vicious, jumped from the crowd and started attacking the two legends.

Once they were both down, they helped Wolfgang and Mr. Alex back up. Wolfgang and Brutus then held Hell up as Kyle sent a Superkick to his face. They then held him up as Mr. Alex screamed at him before applying his own Rock Bottom against him.

They then turned their attention to Jack and Brutus locked him into an Ankle Lock, making him scream in pain as Mr. Alex was mocking him. Once he let go of him, Kyle locked him into a Figure-Four Leglock, making him scream harder.

Finally, Kyle ran in the ropes and jumped on Jack with a Rolling Thunder.

 **(Slay me-Dale Olivier)**

The crowd went wild as Jameson The Phoenix Owl arrived on stage with his baseball bat. The Jackals and Mr. Alex were shocked.

In their back, Jack "Hulked up" as The Hollywood Hell got back up like HBK. He then surprised Kyle with a Rock Bottom. Wolfgang tried to charge at them, but Jack sent a Big Boot to his face, knocking him down.

Once Jameson got in the ring, Brutus tried to attack him, only to receive a baseball bat smash in the stomach, followed by another one in the back and a Phoenix Death Drop.

The three legends then surrounded Mr. Alex who panicked and received a Rock Bottom from Heel. He then looked at Jack for a moment before the two ran in the ropes and hit a Legend Leg Drop and People Elbow combination. Jack followed with the pin.

"1!..2!...3!"

"Here are your winners, Jack Classic and The Hollywood Heel!"

The three legends hugged each other under the crowd's cheers and made their signature poses.

"The boss just got screwed!" Joey said.

"He shouldn't have got in the ring with these boys." Bobby added.

"And following this commercial break, it will be time for our main event with Martin Freund going against TJ Skill in a 60-minutes Anything Goes Iron Man Match..."


	10. Chapter 10

The bell rang three times

"Ladies and gentlemen, it is now time for the main event of the eve night. The following contest is a 60-Minutes Anything Goes Iron Man Match for the UCW Epix Heavyweight Championship!"

 **(Head Crusher-Megadeth)**

"Introducing first, the challenger, from Spit, Croatia, "The Headcrusher" MARTIN FREUND!"

The crowd gave a huge ovation as Martin arrived with a dark car. He stopped next to the ramp and exited it before entering the ring, clapping in fans' hands on the way. The crowd cheered for him and he awaited for his opponent to come out.

 **(Every Breath You Take-The Police)**

"And his opponent, from Calgary, Alberta, Canada, he is the UCW Epix Heavyweight Champion, TJ SKILL!"

He arrived with a Dark Tropper suit from Star Wars and got cheered. Once into the ring, he removed his dress to reveal his usual suit. He then gave the world title to the ref who showed it. He and Martin glared at each other, impatient for the countdown to start.

As soon as the bell rang, Martin jumped on TJ and assaulted him with punches. He then irish whipped him in the ropes and applied a Hip Toss followed by the pin.

"1! KICKOUT!"

Martin quickly punched him many times in the face before getting him up and applying a suplex in the corner followed by the pin.

"1!...KICKOUT!"

TJ rolled outside on the apron and Martin grabbed him, only for TJ to surprise him by grabbing his head and smash it on the rope. He then jumped on it and went for a Springboard Superman Punch, but Martin caught him with a Cutter, followed by the pin.

"1!..2! KICKOUT!"

He set TJ for his Headcrusher, but TJ reversed it into a Northern Lights Suplex.

"1!...KICKOUT!"

As Martin got back up, TJ went for his Reverse Frankensteiner, but Martin countered it into an Electric Chair.

As the two men got back up, Martin started smashing TJ and went for a powerful one which TJ reversed with a Swinging Neckbreaker (like CM Punk). He then irish whipped Martin in the ropes and caught him with a Calfkick followed by the pin.

"1!..2!...KICKOUT!"

He then set Martin for his Skill Clash, but Martin made him flip. However, he landed on his feet and turned around to catch Martin with a Dropkick.

He then brought him in a corner and lifted him in a Powerbomb position for his Corner Powerbomb. However, Martin broke free and caught TJ with a Belly-to-belly Suplex.

As TJ rested in a corner, Martin charged at him, but he got out of the way, letting him bump into the corner, and applied a German Suplex, making him land on his shoulders.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Afterward, TJ got on the apron and waited for Martin to turn around to go for his Springboard Superman Punch. However, Martin caught his arm and locked into a Crossface. TJ tapped out.

It was 1-0 for Martin and there was 52:18 time remaining.

Martin then grabbed TJ's waist and went for his Suplex City. However, at the third Suplex, TJ landed on his feet and caught Martin from behind with his Reverse Frankensteiner, making him roll outside the ring.

TJ followed him and smashed him a few times before applying a Russian Leg Drop against the barricade, followed by the pin.

"1!..2!...KICKOUT!"

He took some distance and was about to hit a powerful clothesline on Martin, but this last one dodged, jumped on the apron and charged back at him with a Diving DDT.

The crowd started chanting: "This is awesome!"

As they slowly got back up, TJ suddenly jumped with the barricade and caught Martin with a Moonsault turned into a Reverse DDT. He then grabbed him and threw him into the steel steps, making them move a bit.

Afterward, he went back into the ring and waited for Martin to get up before charging at him with a Suicide Dive. He came back inside the ring afterward and jumped outside on him with a Springboard Hurricanrana, making the crowd cheer for him.

He brought Martin back in and waited for him to get up before jumping on him with his Springboard Superman Punch followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

TJ started getting angry and set Martin for his Blu Thunder Bomb. However, Martin flipped back and instead caught TJ with his Suplex City. Once he was done, he screamed: "Suplex City, bitch!" at the crowd who started chanting: "Suplex City!"

He then grabbed TJ from behind with a Crossed Arm German Suplex.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

TJ rolled in a corner and Martin walked toward him, but he suddenly grabbed his pants and made him fall in the corner. He then went outside and grabbed his legs before dragging them, smashing his groin on the steel pose.

He then went to take a steel chair and smashed his right leg twice, making Martin squirm in pain, before getting back in. Once inside, he locked Martin into a Figure-four Leg Lock. Due to the damage done to his leg, Martin tapped out.

It was 1-1 and there was 42:45 time remaining.

As Martin went to rest in a corner, TJ placed the chair before him before taking momentum and jumping on him thanks the chair with a Jumping Clothesline. He was about to repeat the process, but Martin moved out, letting him crash in the corner and fall outside the ring.

Martin also went outside and charged into TJ with a clothesline which knocked him down. He then grabbed him and started smashing him in the barricades of the ramp section.

Then, as TJ was resting on Martin's car that he used for his entrance, he charged at him, but TJ caught him with a Back Body Drop, sending him to crash against his car's window, cracking it a lot.

He then went on the car and grabbed Martin to apply a Tombstone Piledriver on the car's top, followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

It was 2-1 for TJ Skill and there was 39:01 time remaining.

TJ then pushed Martin in the crowd and followed to start brawling Martin through the crowd. However, Martin soon took control back by smashing TJ with a trash can and beaten him up through the crowd until he finally thrown him above the barricade at ringside.

He then grabbed a steel chair from a fan and smashed TJ's head with it, knocking him out and went for the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

It was 2-2 and there was 36:55 time remaining.

Martin brought TJ back in the ring and smashed his head as he weakly stood on his feet. However, he ended up dodging one of his smash and caught him with a Blue Thunder Bomb.

He then insulted Martin before kicking him in the guts and applying his own finisher, the Headcrusher, followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

TJ was surprised and was about to grab Martin again, only for him to kick him in the guts and applying his own finisher, the Skill Clash, followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Martin was surprised and went to climb a top turnbuckle, but TJ got back up and caught him with a Superplex followed by a Suplex and the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

TJ went on the apron and jumped for his Springboard 450 Splash, but Martin rolled out of the way, letting him crash on the floor. As he was holding his guts in pain, Martin caught him with his Headcrusher followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

It was 3-2 for Martin and there was 31:10 time remaining.

Suddenly, as Martin was resting, Chris Weapon and TIGER Eye from The Weaponry arrived and started beating him up.

TIGER held him as Chris kicked him in the face with his Drive-by Kick and allowed TJ to pin him.

"1!..2!...3!"

It was 3-3 and there was 29:40 time remaining.

TIGER then placed his head between his legs for Tiger Bomb. Suddenly, Shadow Rider jumped from the crowd and grabbed the steel chair from earlier to smash TIGER in the back with it.

Chris tried to attack him, but he dodged, smashed the chair in his stomach and applied his Moon Chamber (Spinning Powerbomb).

The crowd cheered and TJ to attack him, but he dodged and replied with his Rider Punch (Superman Punch on top of the head) which stunned him and was caught afterward by Martin with another Headcrusher, followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

It was 4-3 for Martin and there was 28:56 time remaining.

The crowd chanted: "Go, rebel, go!" as Shadow left with The Weaponry.

As TJ got back up, Martin jumped on him with a Thesz Press followed by punches. He then lifted him to sit on a top corner before climbing himself, ready for an Headcrusher from the top.

However, TJ countered and instead went for a Sunset Flip Powerbomb and pinned him with his feet in the ropes.

"1!...2!...3!"

It was 4-4 and there was 25:59 time remaining.

TJ smiled and climbed a corner from the back, probably going for a Moonsault. However, Martin got back up and smashed him in the back. He then grabbed his hands from between his legs and made him flip by the front, making him land on his head as he held his legs (I don't know how that move's called) for the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

It was 5-4 for Martin and there was 25:11 time remaining.

Following this move, Martin took a rest until 24:10 before grabbing TJ and irish whipping him in the ropes for a Back Body Drop followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Martin took some rest again before climbing a top turnbuckle and going for his Diving Elbow Drop. However, TJ rolled out of the way and, once Martin was up, caught him with a Pele Kick, stunning him.

He then jumped in the ropes with a Springboard Pele Kick on top of Martin's head and followed with the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

It was 5-5 and there was 22:45 time remaining.

After resting a moment, TJ was about to perform another Skill Clash on Martin, but this last one reversed it with his Suplex City, 5 Suplexes this time. He then looked angrily at the crowd who cheered for him.

He climbed a top turnbuckle and managed to hit his Diving Elbow Drop on TJ followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

For the following minutes, the two men sent attacks and moves to each other without managing to gain points.

As there was 2:30 time remaining, the two men jumped into each other and were lying on the floor as the crowd chanted: "Let's go, Martin/TJ Skill!"

As they were slowly getting up, Martin suddenly locked TJ into a Crossface as there was 00:40 time remaining.

TJ was close to tap out, but the time ran out, making Martin look in shock as it was a draw.

"The final result is 5-5! Therefore, this match will continue with the sudden death rules!"

This made both TJ and Martin look happily as they wanted to have a winner once and for all.

Martin ran toward TJ, but this last one kicked him in the balls. He then putted him between his legs and managed to hit his Skill Clash followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

TJ was shocked by his kick-out which earned many cheers from the crowd.

TJ went crazy and dragged a very weak Martin into the corner for an elevated Skill Clash. However, Martin managed to block him and surprised him with an Headcrusher from there.

He then showed him his middle finger before kicking his guts and applying another Headcrusher followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

The crowd went wild.

"Here is your winner and new UCW Epix Heavyweight Champion, MARTIN FREUND!"

He looked happily as the ref brought him the title belt. He looked at it in surprise and screamed in happiness.

He then went outside and celebrated with fans at ringside before getting back in the ring.

Shadow Rider came back and congratulated Martin with this last one hugging him and thanking him for his help. He then lifted his arm and showed him as the winner as fireworks and confetti wen off.

The show ended with a celebration in the whole building as the crowd chanted: "You deserve it!"

 **Well, that was my first Eternal Glory PPV.**

 **Let me know what you thought about the matches with a note between 1 and 10:**

 **Divas Tag Team title: /10**

 **X Cup Match: /10**

 **Tank/Big Red: /10**

 **Hardcore Goddess title: /10**

 **Triple threat: /10**

 **Katarina/Harlow: /10**

 **Monster's Ball Match: /10**

 **Ultimate X: /10**

 **No DQ Tag Team Match: /10**

 **Iron Man Match: /10**

 **Also, let me know if found it was better then Wrestlemania, but not NXT Takeover 'cause I know my PPV won't be better.**


End file.
